Gakuen Hetalia: The School Life of a Mary-Sue
by TotallyRandomAuthor
Summary: Naomi Okakura, the personification of Antarctica, gets an invitation to go to Gakuen Hetalia. Will she be able to fit in? Or will she become an outcast? Rated T for later chapters.
1. Introduction

**A/N: This is something I made because I was bored. I just felt like making a horrible OC fic. I just made this OC like in a minute or something. XDDD (Technically, it isn't even a real OC. And don't worry, my Mary-Sue OC WILL get bashed on in later chapters! XD) Also, I'm making this fic to let you know what you shouldn't put in an OC. (Oh, and by the way, I won't make this fic have bad grammar (Even though most horrible OC fics have them) because I struggle writing in bad grammar.) Okay... now let's begin with the introduction!**

**DISCLAIMER: This disclaimer is like all the other ones. (Take a guess.)**

* * *

**Country Name:** Antarctica

**Human Name: **Naomi Okakura (Okakura Naomi) [1]

**Human Age: **17

**Height:** 5 ft. 5 in.

**Weight: **None of your business! [2]

**Appearance: **Naomi has long, straight, light purple hair that goes just below her waist. She has one green eye and one blue eye. (Her eyes and hair are natural!) [3] She usually wears a huge pale blue coat lined with fur, and she has a pink ribbon in her hair. She also has a pink scarf that is similar to Russia's.

**Personality: **Naomi is a kind and loving girl. She doesn't like how she looks (Even though she's quite pretty). When someone gets her mad, she can get quite scary and violent. She is rather shy around strangers, and she is an innocent girl. She is also very quiet. She lost her parents when she was five, and she was forced to live outside the streets, until she became a nation. [4] She then moved to Antarctica and began her life as a nation. She is quite good with the katana, and she's probably even better than Japan. She also knows how to throw knives, and she knows a little magic. She is also good at art and singing. [5] She keeps all her skills to herself though, and isn't that public about it. She doesn't know about other country personifications, since she lives in Antarctica. However, she educated herself and became super smart. She is also fluent in eleven languages. (English, French, Spanish, Chinese, Japanese, Korean, German, Italian, Dutch, Danish, and Norwegian.) She graduated highschool when she was eight, and finished college at thirteen. [6]

**Siblings: **She doesn't have any.

**Friends:** She didn't get any friends until she entered the World Academy. Basically everyone became her friends in the first day. [7]

**Enemies: **Basically all the girls, and France. [8]

* * *

**A/N: BEHOLD MY EXTREMELY MARY-SUE OC! (And NO, I'm not being serious with this OC. Seriously. I don't even consider this an OC. I did zero research on Antarctica. I don't think it's a real OC, even. It's totally fake.) Now here's what I have to say about this OC:**

**[1] - Yes, a Japanese name. Somehow, some OCs have JAPANESE names, even though they have nothing to do with Japan. I find it offensive. So guys, if you're making an OC, DON'T make it have a Japanese name, for goodness sakes! Unless it's a personification of a city or something in Japan. Then that's okay.**

**[2] - Okay, some OCs have this kind of 'Shut up!' or 'NOT TELLING!' thing with the weight. Guys, just put a weight in there. No one will care. As long if it's accurate, then you'll be FINE. **

**[3] - Okay, just because someone is the personification of a country, it doesn't mean they have a bizarre hair color and/or eye color. (Unless their hair is dyed and your character wears different eye-colored contact lenses just to be cool.) If anything, your OC should look as natural as possible. Two different colored eyes are also ****_extremely_**** rare.**

**[4] - I am not fond of country personifications that used to be human. A country is a country by birth, they aren't chosen to be countries. Making a human turn into a nation makes them kind of a Mary-Sue.**

**[5] - Another thing that I'm not fond of. They are good at fighting, and are better than everyone else. Now that just screams Mary-Sue. Also if they are extremely talented. That also screams Mary-Sue.**

**[6] - Being unrealistically super smart also makes them a Mary-Sue. Especially when they educated themselves. That makes it even worse.**

**[7] - Another Mary-Sue-ish thing. evry1 instanly becumz her frend becuz she is awesumz!1!1**

**[8] - NO. I just HATE how the girls are so frickin' jealous of someone's OC. Just because she's super pretty and she gets all the guys. Just... UGH. -_-" And I hate how France is always the enemy because he's a perv and a so-called 'rapist.' FRANCE IS NOT A RAPIST. You are being disrespectful calling him a rapist. Imagine if YOU were called one.**

**Okay... So I'm done... I think my Author's Note was longer than the actual fic... Sorry... Anyways, if you're making an OC, make sure you do your research and you don't make them Mary-Sue.**


	2. Invitation

**A/N: I decided to make this in Naomi's point of view. Sorry if it's painful for you. It pained me to make this too. (Just so you know, it's totally okay to say you hate her. I don't care, because she's not a real, serious, OC.)**

**DISCLAIMER: Hmmm... Let me think. Do I own it? I forgot... Oh wait! I remember now! I don't own it!**

* * *

Hello! My name is Antarctica. I've lived alone pretty much my whole life, ever since my parents died. I still remember the night they had died, as clearly as if it were yesterday. I... I really don't like talking about it. Ever since then, I've been forced to live in the streets, with no one to take care of me. I've never really had any human interactions with anyone since then. The only interaction I had was when... I became a nation, when I was about six or so.

It was in the middle of the night. I was starving to death, and I had almost died, until I saw this bright, flashing light. At first I thought it was a car passing by, but it got brighter and brighter. The light engulfed me, and I heard I voice. It said, "You are too young to die, Naomi. You shall live, and become the personification of Antarctica."

The light slowly faded away, and somehow I wasn't starving anymore. There were also some thick coats lined with fur and some mittens and scarves next to me, along with a piece of paper. I looked at it carefully, quite confused on what was going on. On the paper was some nice, loopy, cursive. I slowly began to read the note.

_Dearest Naomi,_

_As you are now the personification of Antarctica, you must move to Antarctica. At the shore of the beach nearby, you will see a boat. It's not just any normal boat though. No one can see it, except you. Once you step onto it, it will head to Antarctica. Make sure you haven't left anything behind. There's plenty of food in the boat for the trip, so you don't have to worry about starving. _

_Once you reach Antarctica (Make sure you're in your winter gear) you will have to look for your home. It's about a mile from the shore. There is a special lantern in the boat that will point its beam towards your home. There is also a key to your home in the boat; it's hanging nearby the entrance of the boat. Make sure you don't lose it._

_When you reach your home you will see that it's stocked in food. However, we both know that food can't last forever. So, every Sunday you will go back to the shore to where your boat originally was. (Use the special lantern so you won't get lost.) It will be there, with all your food rations. (Make sure you get there with a wagon or something similar, because you won't be able to carry it all in your arms.)_

_This will be quite difficult, and I wish you the best of luck. _

The note wasn't signed, and I don't exactly remember why I believed it, but I did. I also don't exactly remember how I made it to my home. I just... did. I guess I was born a survivor for cold weather.

I pretty much lived by myself, and I didn't know anyone back at where I used to live, so I was quite surprised that I got mail. I found it on my boat when I was getting my food rations, just sitting on one of the crates. I didn't exactly want to read it while I was busy, so I just tucked it in my jacket so I could read it when I got home.

As soon as I got home and put my food rations away, I sat down on my couch and opened the small package. Inside was a packet of papers, (Which was later noted as registration papers) and there was also an envelope. I opened it and read it. It said:

_Dear Naomi,_

_We would like to invite you to World Academy, where personifications of nations like you attend. It is not mandatory to attend, but we would very much appreciate it if you did. It is located in...  
_

I quickly finished reading the rest of the letter and set it down on my coffee table. I leaned back and sighed. _People like me... huh? _I thought. I never knew there was anyone like me. Up until then, I thought I was the only personification of a country. I glanced at the paper. _Should I join...? Or should I not?_ I was already quite educated, and I knew a lot of things... But meeting someone else like me was a once in a lifetime opportunity! And I haven't interacted with anything human at all for over ten years.

_Well... It wouldn't hurt if I went... _I thought. Not to mention that I would be meeting new people!

* * *

I hastily looked at my letter for probably the bajillionth time that day. _Okay... So I have to take this train, right? Oh wait, that's Train Station 3, I have to go onto Train Station 5!_

I quickly made my way to Train Station Five, bringing all my luggage after me. God, I felt like an idiot. At least I wasn't late. I looked at my watch on my wrist. One o'clock. The train wasn't due for another two hours. I groaned. Okay, maybe I was _too_ early.

_Well, it's better to be early than late, right? _I thought as I set down my luggage and sat down on a bench nearby. But still, I couldn't help but feel embarrassed with myself for going so early... Or what if I've been sitting for two hours and it turned out to be the wrong train?

At that thought, I took out my letter and looked at the train station number on the paper. I quickly lifted my head and looked at the big sign which told the station number. Luckily, they matched, and I let out a sigh of relief. Now all I had to do was wait. _That sucks_, I thought glumly as I slumped down in my seat. _ I knew I should've brought something to stop my boredom..._

_Boring..._ My eyelids were slowly getting heavy.

_I'm so bored..._ Slowly I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

The sound of screeching brakes and the whistle of the train jolted me awake. I rubbed my eyes and looked at my watch. Three o'clock? Already? I stood up and picked up my luggage and bags. I was kind of glad that I slept, otherwise I'd have to sit through the boring wait.

I stepped onto the train and quickly found an empty seat. I placed my luggage onto the compartments above it, and sat down. I looked around and studied my surroundings. I've never been in a train before. It was rather interesting. The train didn't leave off immediately, but in ten minutes it blew its whistle and began to chug forward. I looked out the window. I could see some people outside waving to the people inside the train. (Most likely their loved ones.) I wished my parents were there.

Ah, whatever. I was pretty sure they watched me from above. _Watch me make new friends in school, Mom, Dad, _I thought as I watched the scenery out of the window. _Just you wait... You'll both be proud of me._

* * *

The brakes of the train slowly screeched to a stop. I looked out the window. Instead of stopping, it stopped in front of a big school that looked like a castle. Was this the place...?

"We are now stopping at World Academy," a voice said from the speakers.

Yes! It was the right place! I jumped to my feet and pulled out my luggage from the compartments. I slowly made my way out of the train, my heart thumping with excitement. _I wonder what it will be like! _

I looked at my letter. _Now all I have to do is register..._ I thought. I looked at the map that came with my letter. _The office is located over... here! _

There was a line of students already waiting at the office. Suddenly, I felt eyes turn on me as I reached the end of the line. I blushed. Was it me, or was most of the students hot guys? Maybe this was a school for guys? No, it couldn't be one, since I saw one or two girls in the line.

"That's a nice wig you have there," someone said behind me. I turned my head around to see whoever had said that. He was an Oriental man with dull looking chocolate brown eyes. I blushed. He was a bit... cute.

"Can you tell me where you bought it?" he asked, and I realized he was talking about my hair.

"Oh, this isn't a wig!" I said quietly as I brought my hand to my hair. "It's my natural hair color."

The man looked at me in an amused way, as if I was lying. "So it's your natural hair color, huh? Just like in animes," he chuckled. He suddenly brought out his hand. "My name is Japan. I've never seen you before. What country do you represent?"

I hesitantly shook his hand. Should I tell him who I am? After all, he was a stranger. _But he can be a classmate of yours_, I reasoned with myself. _You should open up to more people._

I let out a smile. "I represent Antarctica. Nice to meet you, Japan."

He bowed slightly, and pointed behind me. "I think we should get moving. There's a gap in the line."

I blushed. "S-Sorry," I said quietly as I moved up in the line. _I feel like this is going to be a long school year..._

* * *

**A/N: Derp. Yeah, I know you were waiting for her to get bashed on. You have to wait, hun. She _will_ get bashed on. She'll get bashed on in... I don't know, say, the fifth chapter? Maybe. But I will _definitely_ bash on her. I hate her as much as you do.**

**And the part with her becoming a country is so stupid. XD That's the whole point of it...**


End file.
